Libre
by HawkeyeKatie
Summary: Kate Bishop sale con sus compañeros de universidad los viernes a la noche a divertirse entre alcohol y locuras, pero este viernes en particular ella lo experimentara de otra forma.


A Kate nunca la falto nada, claro siendo la cría de un multimillonario pues los objetos materiales no son de faltarte, por lo que por este motivo tampoco tuvo razones de llorar por algún objeto o la falta de sus padres en su niñez, aprendió a vivir con lo que tenía y como tenía todo, su vida no era muy complicada… claro como mujer vivió cosas las cuales no se alegra, pero otras que sí, por supuesto, con sus amigos de los Jóvenes vengadores, su vida cambio por completo, comprendió que podía hacer todo lo que quería, (servir y proteger, aunque de una forma muy lujosa, claro) incluso a trabajar con los héroes que admiraba desde que la habían salvado aquella vez a sus diez años, como Clint (que en su momento lo conoció solamente como Hawkeye) Oh Clint… él no era su héroe por nada, la salvo sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, Kate a su corta edad ya había decidió que le gustaría ser cuando sea grande… Un halcón.

Luego de ese evento, más los años que pasaron, ella continuó con su vida de ricachona yendo a los mejores colegios, teniendo las mejores notas, en los últimos años de secundaria entre ser vengadora y su vida tradicional, decidió ser un poco más… condescendiente. Aceptando las personas con las que compartía todos sus días como posibles amigos, ellos en su mayoría hijos de padres ricos, pudo descubrir que había ciertas personas con las cuales podía llegar a tener una relación de amistad seria, más allá de la historia del hijo rebelde y la hija que se siente abandonada por su familia, había algunos que usaban parte de su mesada para hacer donaciones a calidad (bajo seudónimos para no ser vistos como bichos raros en el colegio) o incluso ir a manifestaciones del movimiento LGBT por que solo les gustaba el ambiente que generaban esos magníficos colores y las personas demostrándose como son.

A los diecinueve, Kate entro a la universidad dónde se encontró con otro grupo de personas ricas y diferentes, aquellas que solo gastaban el dinero de sus padres en alcohol y drogas, justificando que los padres era lo menos que podían hacer por haberlos dejado solos con niñera y tal, el circulo vicioso del hijo abandonado a su suerte se repetía. A Kate eso ya le parecía molesto, gasta el dinero si lo tienes, no hay que justificarse con los demás en cómo usas el monto que te entregan tus padres (que generalmente es mucho)

Pero dejando ese tema diurno atrás, otro viernes a la noche golpeo a su puerta, la menor de los Bishop se arreglo para salir con sus compañeros de la universidad, un grupo de al menos diez personas que se iban a encontrar en el bar cerca de la *NYFA. Kate nunca rechazaba las salidas con sus compañeros ya que siempre era buena oportunidad para reconocer otros mundos que la rodeaba… y beber gratis toda la noche si encontraba a un buen candidato nocturno. Pero este viernes en particular fue distintos a todos, el día era el mismo… pero ella se sentía extrañamente diferente.

Comenzó como siempre, todo se reunían en el bar, tomaban unas cuantas cervezas, hasta que la mayoría comenzaba a sentirse mareado y luego se iban a una discoteca a bailar entre drogas, coqueto y más alcohol hasta que el sol rebote contra los edificios neoyorquinos.

Kate miro al grupo que ya estaban a punto de quebrarse, entre risas y comentarios obscenos llenaron el aire de las dos de la mañana, lo que significaba que la parte uno de esa salida esta por completarse. La discoteca a la siempre iban quedaba a unas cuadras, así que sus compañeros se ayudaron entre sí para levantarse de sus asiento y llegar a la puerta. Al pagar por adelantado (o sea antes de que empiecen a perder la conciencia) podian salir del lugar sin ser perseguidos por el dueño y su arma cargada, como les paso una vez en el receso de primavera.

Ella apenas tomo dos botellas de cerveza, con la poca graduación alcohólica que tenia en sangre y sin mezclar con otra cosa, solo tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Al salir del bar, Adam (que estudiaba abogacía) le ofreció Mariguana, mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Esperaré para algo más fuerte- Le dijo a su amigo borracho que encendió el cigarro y comenzó a inhalar el humo de exótico aroma.

-Que aburrida eres… -le dijo el joven comenzando a caminar para seguir al resto de sus amigos en estados igual que él, todos ellos abrazados para poder tener al menos dos pies coordinados entre dos personas.

Kate se quedo unos pasos atrás, allí fue cuando lo entendió, como si fuera un rayo generado por Thor, la respuesta a sentirse extraña ese viernes llego… le llamo aburrida por no seguir el ritual a la hora de salir los viernes a la noche, y sin embargo era la primera vez que se sentía libre, completamente libre, ya no había necesidad de responder a el común para sentirse bien consigo misma.

Las noches en Nueva York siempre eran las más hermosas, pero en esta de primavera lo era más, entre los rascacielos vio un pequeño avión moverse como si fuera una estrella fugaz que intentaba no perderse en el calvario de la noche, clavó su vista en el rojo y azul titilante mientras esperaba a que cortaran el semáforo, sonrió con dulzura a los colores que se perdían entre los edificios una de sus amigas se volteo al ver que faltaba ella y se rio de su rostro, pues pensó que ya estaba ida por el alcohol y quién sabe que más.

La joven Bishop solo analizaba en su mente el porqué hoy y ahora sentía esa libertad en su alma, pero antes de sacar conclusiones, siguió con sus amigos quienes tenían conversaciones de borrachos mientras se quejaban de los finales para cada una de sus respectivas materias y qué probablemente esa sería la última noche que todos saldrían y luego se inundarían a estudiar, entraron a la discoteca y allí en ese mismo segundo, perdió de vista a todos sus conocidos. Aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar en la pista y comenzar a bailar con quien tuviera frente suyo, entre cuerpos sudorosos, comenzó a sentir ese aroma que hasta antes de ese momento no había tenido el placer de dejar que entre por sus fosas nasales, cerro los ojos mientras sus caderas se unían al chico que frente a ella la miraba con deseo, era el aroma a necesidad de sexo en la pista de baile, hombres y mujeres buscando con quien terminar esa noche, porque si te ibas solo a casa (o al campus) eras un aburrido y un idiota… ¿Por qué será que la generación de ella estaban obligados a terminar la noche así?

Al abrir sus ojos los clavo en el joven que bailaba con ella, le siguió el ritmo sin estar interesada en la música solo en las reacciones que podía llegar a distinguir del rubio con el que bailaba mientras las pocas luces del lugar chocaban brutalmente contra su piel que brillante, él bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Kate presionando un poco la zona, allí pudo ver su rostro rojizo a causa de la ingesta de lo que sea que haya tomado, la sed de sexualidad y deshidratación. El joven puso unas dulces palabras en su oído y tomándola de la mano (mejor dicho jalándola) la llevo al baño de mujeres.

Dentro de uno de los cubículos que estaba disponible, mientras mujeres golpeaban la puerta para que se apresuren, se besaron con ferocidad, una caricia más el ruido de la música electrónica ajeno a ellos; una bajada de pantalón y el chico había terminado… Se desilusionó, Kate estaba parada allí frente al chico, él con sus pantalones a medio bajar, y ella acomodando su vestido y ropa interior para dejar ese lugar, antes de abrir la puerta detrás de ella se quedo mirando al joven, lo miro unos largos segundos en los que él, simplemente recuperaba el aliento, se agacho un poco para acariciar con dulzura su rostro.

-¿Necesitas estar drogado para hacer esto? -Le pregunto con curiosidad, el joven rubio solo alzó sus hombros de forma despreocupada, buscando la mirada de ella con sus rojos y casi distorsionados ojos.

-Puede ser, ¿por qué no? -… ¿Por qué no? La pregunta correcta era ¿Por qué sí? ¿Por qué la única forma que un hombre sea hombre o una mujer sea una zorra tiene que ser con un aditivo en su sistema?

-Porque serías más interesante si lo hicieras porque quieres, no porque tus amigos o tu pene te lo obliga. -Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer se fue del baño y entro a la pista de nuevo, a los minutos u hora, nunca se podía medir el tiempo en un lugar como ese, dejo de bailar y se encamino a la barra, compro una botella de agua para limpiar su interior, hidratarse y seguir bailando.

Cercanas a las cinco de la mañana, Kate había estado con dos jóvenes más, al igual que el primero borrachos y al punto del coma alcohólico (el más el segundo, se quedo dormido antes de terminar) oliendo a mil demonios se aparto de la pista buscando una zona en la pared en la que pudiera apoyarse, al lado suyo una chica que se besaba con alguien intento extender su brazo a ella para que se uniera en la locura salival, Kate solo se hizo a un lado lo que le ayudo a poder encontrar a una de sus compañeras de jerga, esta estaba inhalando Cristal. Ella le sonrió y le paso el billete para que también lo hiciera, aburrida le dijo esta cuando le rechazo el polvo, mientras se besaba sin control sobre su cuerpo con un chico en iguales condiciones que ella, Kate se los quedo mirando, como el bajaba sus manos por las piernas de ellas y luego volvía a subir en busca de sus bolsillos dónde sin descaro metió su mano. Kate por un segundo pensó que lo hacía por esa sed de sexualidad que el joven tenía, pero resulto que segundo después la saco vacía… estaba buscando dinero de ella, pero su amiga ni se había dado cuenta…

Se levanto del asiento marcando una descarada sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía cómplice de ese idiota pero no le importaba, ni él ni su amiga, después de todo ella decidió estar en esa condición. Su amiga se la quedo mirando cuando el cambio de saliva termino y esperaban a que le entregaran la nueva dosis de la droga, mientras ella se reía de la cara distorsionada que tenía de Bishop. Kate se la quedo mirando pensativa, ella había estado con tres hombres y dos más que solo llegaron a besos en la pista porque sus novias aparecieron, las cuales intentaron pegarle pero ella fácilmente los esquivo, no eran golpes exactos, ni siquiera iban con fuerza, aunque fuera una mujer e intentara arrancar su cabello que no lo lograron, ella sin decir nada paso de todos ellos riendo con mucha fuerza.

¡Me voy! -Grito a la chica que la escucho lo más bien, se encontraban en la parte de reservados, donde la música llegaba unos decibeles más débil.

-¿Con quién te vas? -Le pregunto riendo con picardía, mientras ella acariciaba la entre pierna del chico sobre su pantalón.

-¡Sola! -Exclamo en un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Los amigos de Ben están por allá, uno de ellos seguro que se va contigo. -Kate negó con su cabeza y con su mano, la mujer le volvió a gritar que era una "abuela aburrida" por irse así de limpia y en soledad.

Pero ella no entendía que Kate se encontraba en una de sus mejores noches, recordaba todo lo sucedido en la noche, y las locuras que sus amigos hacían por algo tan nefasto como una droga. Al llegar a la salida, vio a Adam con un par de desconocidos sentados del lado de adentro tumbados en el suelo, durmiendo, se río de ellos y siguió adelante.

Kate no quería volver a casa, aún tenía tiempo de sobra, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, con el sol queriendo colarse en la cuidad, era muy temprano para regresar a la realidad. Tomo su móvil (que lo escondía en su brasier al igual que su dinero y una tarjera) y llamo a uno de sus jóvenes vengadores, a alguien tan loco como ella para decirle que sí y que se vean a esa hora.

El timbre sonó una vez…. Sonó dos, y la chica de desespero, aquello rompía su aura de paz.

-Date la vuelta- Le dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, sin hola o un ¿quién es?, directo al punto… como solía ser él. La chica accedió y el joven de pelo blanco con súper velocidad estaba allí, con un simple Jean y una camisa abierta algo destruida.

-¿Noche larga? -cuestionó ella rompiendo la lejanía de ambos, acomodando su rota.

-¿Qué esperas? Soy irresistible. -Orgulloso de si mismo el joven hablo. -¿A dónde quieres ir? -Cuestionó al romper el poco espacio entre ellos tomando a la morocha por la cintura, ella solo clavo sus ojos en él, pensando cual sería el mejor destino.

-A Central Park.

-Wow, quieres hacerlo al aire libre, eso nuevo en ti. -la molesto Speed cuando ella se apartó un poco de él para comenzar a caminar.

-No me molestaría, Tommy- Contesto con total honestidad, lo que se llevo la sorpresa del mutante. -Pero hoy no, solo vayamos al parque, caminando con tranquilidad.

-Que aburrida eres… -comentó en todo de broma, ambos caminaron hacía aquel lugar, ese fue el único aburrida de esa noche que efectivamente, le agrado que la llamaran así.

-Vas a decirme porque me espiabas… porque sé que eres rápido, pero tu aparición fue ridícula.

-Aunque desearás que mi vida girara en torno a ti… -la joven solo giro sus ojos negando con su cabeza- Estaba por la zona con una cita, me llamaste, esto me marco dónde estaba y aparecí aquí.

-¿Dejaste a una cita por mi? Me siento alagada…

-Deberías, las mujeres se pelean por el joven Thomas. -Kate se río de su respuesta pero no le dijo nada más.

En el parque, que solo había personas durmiendo en los bancos, ellos tomaron asiento cerca de la fuente principal en las escalinatas.

-¿Con cuantas estuviste? -le pregunto Kate estirando sus piernas, quitándose sus tacones para estar cómoda, mantuvo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras miraba la fuente sin agua danzando frente a ellos.

-¿Esta noche o en toda mi vida? -respondió él relajando su cuerpo al sentarse al lado de su amiga

-Seguro que son menos de las que diras

-Tres, solo fueron tres mujeres hoy… más esa cita que te conté antes.

-Que poco galán.- respondió la joven con sarcasmo, girando su rostro para mirarlo

-Estaban demasiado borrachas para mi gusto, siendo yo que no puedo embragarme…

-¿Te molesta eso?

-¿Qué?

-No poder consumir alcohol.

-Si que puedo consumirlo, pero no me hace efecto.

-¿Entonces te molesta no haber estado ebrio?

-Pues en el instituto me tomaban de raro por eso…

-Creí que era por el echo de que corrías rápido… y robabas mucho.

-Sí, pero el estar ebrio me volvía normal, ya sabes, como todos tus amigos que son normales…

-Mis verdaderos amigos son re normales… una puede abrir portales entre dimensiones, otro tiene poderes psíquicos, otro es un alíen musculoso, un robot, un mixto cambia forma, una que puede crecer y achicarse, otro con súper fuerza y un escudo, aunque ya no usa el escudo.

-¿Y qué hay de ese chico que corre rápido y que tiene un gran cabello plateado?

-¿Dices el que no puede estar ebrio?

-Sí, ese mismo.

Kate se giro su rostro para mirar fijamente al chico y sin esperar más acerco sus labios a los de él y dejo un suave, tierno y no febril besos, uno como lo que en esa noche no habían tenido ninguno de los dos, por dos segundos Kate compartió su libertad con el chico y quizás él la sintió igual… o quizás solo aumento sus deseos de estar con ella, nunca supo y ni quiere saber que es lo que pasa por la cabeza del mutante. Luego del seudo romántico rose, Tommy se la quedo mirando, aún esperaba la respuesta.

-Es un gran compañero nocturno, aparte de un buen amigo… -Tommy la tomo de la cintura y se volvieron a besar, siguieron así, los dos tranquilos en ese lugar sin deseo de concebir un acto sexual hasta que el sol se hizo presente en la cuidad que volvía a despertar y siendo las claras ocho de la mañana.

Kate estaba recostada sobre el pecho del chico, allí la cuidad empezó a tomar vida con los primeros corredores que cruzaban interesados en su cardio el gran parque.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Le pregunto Speed, tomando el mentón de la chica para dejar otro corto beso en sus labios.

-Me iré a casa a dormir un poco… y luego veré a Clint. – El hombre dejo salir un suspiro en cuanto Kate se separo del chico, para calzarse y luego ponerse de pie. No necesitaba explicaciones de lo sucedido o lo que podría llegar a suceder, su relación era así… ninguno de los dos iba a saber si algún día eso iba a llegar a ser algo serio y tampoco importaba, siempre y cuando estuvieran para el otro.

Kate durmió casi todo el día sábado, siendo la última de sus compañeras en llegar, las vio a las otras dos tiradas en el suelo, porque no habían llegado ni a sus propias, ella con cuidado paso por sobre los "cadáveres" y llego a su habitación, allí se quito la ropa buscando el pijama en la cajonera se quedo mirando su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo que tenía su placard, sin quitarse su ropa interior, vio los besos que habían quedado marcados en su cuello, y el sabor de Tommy sobre sus labios descoloridos de maquillaje y sonrió.

Ella era la aburrida… se había estado con varios chicos los había molestado y coqueteado, jugado con ellos para su experimento, mientras sus amigos morían en las esquinas de la discoteca. Todos ellos eran los aburridos que iban a la fácil, al menos al estar drogados ya se sentían mejores que el resto, y con suerte podrían estar coqueteando al menos con una persona. En cambio ella llamo a su… compañero, el más raro de todos, que a las seis de la mañana acepta verla, sin quejarse, estuvo ahí junto a ella, compartiendo besos y el espacio infinito.

Cuando caía la noche sobre la cuidad de Nueva York, Kate, fue a visitar a su mentor, con quien compartían unos inexplicables buenos momentos, defendiendo al planeta… bueno a Hells Kitchen nada más, pero era su mundo de toda formas.

Ella ya estaba por irse de la casa de su mentor (que no habían echo nada más que beber café y tirar un par de flechas a las dianas que él tenía dentro del departamento), cuando decidió acercarse a Clint acariciar tomarlo por el cuello y con su pulgar empujar su mentón hacia arriba para acercarlo al de ella y darle un beso con una duración de cinco largos segundos sobre sus labios. El mayor se quedo atónito durante todo el tiempo, ella simplemente se despidió y salió del lugar, con una sonrisa triunfante siempre había quedo hacer eso, no le importaba que el mayor la viera mal, solo quería sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, se sentía libre de poder hacer lo que quiera sin tener ni la remota idea en su mente de qué es lo que los demás piensan de ella, de comprender que para ella lo normal es analizar la situación y aprender de ella mientras se divertida. De llamar a Tommy y pasear juntos a las siete de la mañana en vez de otros horarios, de compartir sus historias de conquistas y estar orgulloso del otro por no tener temor a demostrarse como son.

Aunque usando la propia exclusa de libertad en su cabeza… el beso con Clint para ella si fue importante, era un "gracias por salvarme" un "eres mi héroe" un "te quiero, Hawkeye" que siempre quiso retribuirle.

Pero quién se podría enojar con Kate Bishop, era joven, decidida… y libre.

*New York film Academy

Hola a todos, este el primer fic que publico sobre esta plataforma, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Cuando leo el comic de Hawkeye siempre me la he imaginado a Kate de esta forma, alguien lanzado como diríamos en mi país.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

Hawk out


End file.
